The Secret of Project Shadow
by LittlePidgey4
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog desperatly wants to know about his past, but Eggman is watching...
1. The Creation of the Ultimate Life Form

THE SECRET OF PROJECT SHADOW Chapter 1- The Creation of the Ultimate Life Form 

One night in Mobius, before Dr. Robotnik began terrorising the planet, three-year-old Shadow was sleeping with his twin brother, Sonic. They looked exactly like each other except Shadow was black, had white fur on his chest, and had blue eyes. He also wore gloves with rings attached to them and wore simple black and white shoes. He was also two minutes younger than Sonic.

In the Space Colony ARK, which was in the planets' stratosphere, Prof. Gerald Robotnik had finished one of his machines to start his new project. He used it to point a very accurate red beam onto Shadow. With a push of a button, Shadow got teleported onto the ARK, away from his brother.

Shadow opened his eyes a little, but Gerald grabbed his body and took him to a prison cell. As he carried Shadow, he said, "At last, I've found the perfect life form to use as my upcoming project." Gerald threw Shadow into the prison cell, "Now just stay there until it's done. It may be a while." Shadow sat up from the ground and saw the entrance was blocked shut with harmful beams.

The prison cell was large and empty. The only thing in there was a long bench and a window over it showing the view of Mobius. Shadow stood up, climbed onto the bench and looked out the window. "Why am I so far away from home?" Shadow asked himself. He sat in the corner, crying himself to sleep.

A few hours later, Shadow woke up from his sleep. He raised his head and looked down to Mobius again. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then a tray with a bowl of breadcrumbs and a small glass of water on it slid under a slot in the wall. Shadow crawled off the bench and went to the food. There was a note on it saying 'This must last a day.' "Well it's something", Shadow said as he ate some.

-11 years later-

Shadow turned 14 years old, still trapped in the Space Colony ARK. He was looking down to Mobius again through the window.

"I've counted the moon orbit Mobius. I've been locked up here for 11 years. I wonder if Sonic still remembers me"

Down on Mobius, Sonic is running around Green Hill.

"Oh yeah! It's the best being the only hedgehog around here!"

"Then again, it's been a long time, and the last time we were together, we were very young, he might have forgotten. I'll never forget you Sonic."

Suddenly, the intercom spoke. "Shadow, report to room 50 immediately. If you're still alive that is."

The beams on the entrance disappeared, and a trail of lights appeared on the floor leading to room 50.

"I'd better do what he says", Shadow said as he got up.

Shadow followed the long trail but finally got to the room's doors. The doors opened and Shadow stepped inside. The doors closed and locked behind him. Shadow was in a small empty room.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Shadow shouted, worried.

Suddenly, loads of metal arms came down from the ceiling, grabbing Shadow and rendering him unconscious. The arms cut into Shadow and changed his mind and heart with robotic pieces, transforming him to evil.

Some of his spines pointed upwards, and red streaks appeared on his body. His shoes got changed to increase his speed. The whole process lasted 1 year. Shadow awoke, and turned 15 years old. His eyes had turned red, and all the memories of his childhood locked in the ARK, and his brother Sonic, had gone. Shadow would never age again from that day; he was now a robot. Prof. Gerald had made him the Ultimate Life Form.


	2. His First Best Friend Gone

THE SECRET OF PROJECT SHADOW Chapter 2- His first best friend gone 

Prof. Gerald had created the Ultimate Life Form. Gerald secretly used the ARKs' power to transport Sonic and the others to Earth to confuse them.

Prof. Gerald decided to test Shadow's new strength on his prototype, the Biolizard. Shadow used the Biolizards' attack against it. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The Biolizard got transported back to where it came from. Shadow had no idea what he had just done.

"Prof. Gerald, what did I just do?"

"You just used a technique called Chaos Control, using the power I gave you. But that power will be much greater with the power of a Chaos Emerald."

"A Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes. When I pass away, you will use their power to take over the world! That is the reason you were created."

Prof. Gerald convinced Shadow about taking over the world. He taught Shadow everything about the Eclipse Cannon and the Chaos Emeralds' power.

On his break, Shadow was looking down to Earth, dreaming of what it would be like. A 14-year-old girl came up to Shadow.

"Hello, you must be Shadow."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name's Maria. I'm Prof. Gerald's granddaughter."

"Tell me Maria, what is that planet down there?"

"It's called Earth. It's the planet I was born on. But I wasn't down there for long, I got sent up here with Prof. Gerald."

"……. I want to go down there someday. I feel like I've been up here for years."

"Tell you what, I promise we will go down there someday."

"Really? OK."

A few days later, some men from GUN headquarters invaded the ARK. Maria ran into the room Shadow was in and quickly locked him in a glass tube.

"Maria! What are you doing?!"

"Shadow, I'm afraid I can't go down to Earth with you. But please promise me, you'll give all those people on that planet a chance to be happy. Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"MARIA!! NO!!!"

The last thing Shadow heard was a gunshot, as he got sent down to Earth.

Insert Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and Sonic Heroes here

Note: When Sonic and Shadow saved the Earth, they all got transported back to Mobius


	3. Discovery of the Clones

THE SECRET OF PROJECT SHADOW Chapter 3- Discovery of the Clones 

Shadow and Omega, carrying Metal Sonic, flew off Eggman's flying fortress and went into a forest. Omega put Metal Sonic on a log, opened his control panel and started fixing him.

"Will he be OK?" Shadow asked.

"He needs some energy to start him up again" Omega answered.

Shadow looked down to the ground, then at the corner of his eye, he spotted a Chaos Emerald.

"Hey Omega, why don't you use this?"

"Use what?"

Shadow walked up to the Chaos Emerald and picked it up. "A Chaos Emerald"

"Where did it come from?"

"It must of scattered from the sky when Sonic transformed" Shadow said as he gave it to Omega.

"It will take some time for him to power up again"

"How long will it take?"

"It should take 8-10 hours"

"Hmm, we better rest for the night"

Omega and Metal Sonic sat on the log recharging in sleep, but Shadow was lying down on the leaves, awake, staring at the Flying Fortress.

"I need to know. I need to know about my memory."

Shadow used his hover shoes to fly up to Eggman's Ship. Shadow looked around but found no clues around the fortress. He ran around and crashed through a door. Shadow looked around and saw thousands of Shadow clones. He was very confused but ran through the large room until he got to the computer at the back. He was very far away from the door, but he started hacking in.

"The password is M..A..R..I..A. Maria? That seems familiar, why do I still remember that?"

He was about to press the enter key until he heard Eggman's voice through the intercom.

"Shadow clones awaken! Bring havoc to the planet below and make me ruler of it!"

Shadow saw the liquid from the pods drain, so he hovered up to the ceiling to hide. The pods opened up, and all the clones' eyes opened. They all jumped out the pods and walked out the large room.

Shadow jumped back down then looked at the computer screen.

"Oh-No! It lost the password!" Shadow began typing again. "M..A..R..I..-"

A Shadow clone had grabbed him by the neck as the computer flashed 'wrong password'. Shadow was being choked very harshly. He got thrown into the air and got kicked up the back. He hit the floor very hard, but then got hit by several Chaos Spears.

Eggman, who had entered the room in his Egg Mobile, clicked his fingers, and the Shadow clone stopped beating up the weakened hedgehog. Eggman picked up Shadow by the neck, weakening him more by choking him.

"Shadow clone! Go down to Mobius and bring back another clone with you!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Shadow clone immediately went out the room.

"Now Shadow the Hedgehog, time to get rid of you for good!"


End file.
